


Interactive Sterek Fic: You decide their fates.

by tty9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choose their fate, Hypertext, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, M/M, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tty9/pseuds/tty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Derek, the alpha pack has arrived and you need help. <br/>You need Stiles.<br/>Click the words to explore different paths you and Stiles could take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interactive Sterek Fic: You decide their fates.

Pretty easy to play, just click this [LINK](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/106066071/sterekk.html).


End file.
